Things Not Said: A Tokio Hotel Fanfic
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Bill has been sneaking around for a long time. When Tom, Georg and Gustav hide in his closet to find out where, they are in for a shock. But the extent of what Bill hid is sure to impact the band forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is really just Smut with a plot.  
If you don't wanna read, then don't read.  
But if you do read....REVIEW! plz! REVIEW!  
We know you can do it we know you are capable.  
DON'T BE A LAZY LARD! **

**We own nothing**.  
________________________________________________________________________

"Come on." Tom Kaulitz said to Gustav Schafer and Georg Listing.

"Are you sure that he won't catch us?" Georg said.

They were sneaking into the bedroom of Tom's twin brother Bill.  
He had been acting really odd and sneaking around for the past sixth months.  
He would just disappear for hours on end, and then when any one would ask him he would just walk away.

After he had left that afternoon from rehearsal, the boys decided that it was time to find out where he had gone.

So as they climbed into Bill's closet. They hoped to find out where.

"Relax Georg. Just think of it as pay back for the time Bill read your diary." Tom said as he sat on the floor of his brother's very messy closet.

"As I recall it was your idea Tom!" Georg said as he himself sunk to the floor.

Gustav rolled his eyes.  
"Why don't you two shut up?"

"Shhh...he's coming!" Tom whispered, cutting Gustav off.

They all leaned and peaked out the sliding door to see Bill walk in and turned on the light.  
His hair was down and he didn't have any make up on. He had on a hat and a tracksuit.

He yawed and threw down a dozen roses on the couch next to his bed.

"Roses?" Gustav mouthed to Tom. He just shrugged.

"Did you have fun tonight my love?" He asked, looking at the door.  
What really surprised them was that he was speaking English.

"I always have fun with you." A girl said. She had a southern American accent.

Tom nodded his head as Georg mouthed. "Of course it's a girl!"

She walked into their field of vision. She rapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

She was about half his height, with short black hair that hung in spikes around her chin, a small face with long neck and green eyes that had a bunch of grey Smokey makeup around them.  
Her lip was pierced.  
She just had on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"Your hair smells nice." Bill whispered into her hair.

She giggled a bit.

She went over to the bed and sat on it.  
Bill sat next to her. They dangled their feet off the bed for a moment.

Then Bill reached over and kissed her full on the mouth.

They fell back on the bed in a heap, still making out.

Tom raised his eyebrows. Georg was trying hard not to gag.

She let out a laugh and got up from under him, he let out a sigh of frustration but sat up none the less.

She walked over to the radio and put on some soft music.  
Gustav recognized it as that song Bella's Lullaby from the movie Twilight. His older sister had dragged him to see it.

She smirked and walked over to the bed.

She put an index finger on Bill's chest and pushed him so he was on his back.

He laughed a bit when she climbed and sat on his chest.  
That is how it began.

For the next hour and a half the boys watched as Bill and the girl fucked with a passion.

First she danced a bit on top of him, slowly stripping herself. As they were behind her they could see Bills face which was filled with a love and a lust they had never seen in him before. But they could not see hers.

They were surprised a bit to see that when her shirt and bra came off that she had a large Corset piercing coming up her back in tight winding red ribbon. She also had a tattoo of a red and black moth sitting on a star that looked a whole heck of a lot like Bill's hip tattoo.

When her bra came off Bill sat up and sucked on her nipples as his hands reached around and carefully unwound the ribbons coming up her back...

She threw her head back. Her hair falling out behind her.

Bill laughed as she moaned his name.  
She wiggled on his hips some more, he flipped her over and made a trail of kisses down from her forehead to her belly button. He pulled off her jeans. And then the lacy black thong.

Now that she was the one on her back they could see her face. It was just the same as Bill's, full of a love that they did not know could be shown on a face.

By now all the boys in the closet were getting hard.

Georg was watching open mouthed as Bill started to eat her out.  
Tom was battling the desire to watch, and the sick thought of that was his twin brother.

Gustav was watching threw his hands, he wanted to watch but he did not really want to be watching and intruding on something that was so personal. This was not just a porn film.

It was Bill....with a girl, that by the look on his face, he loved a lot.

As she came into his mouth her back arched and she screamed out his name.

He sat up and laughed.

She just rolled her eyes.  
He started kissing up and down her body.  
From her jaw to her toes.

She reached up and pulled off his shirt.  
She grabbed hold of his chest and with a heave plopped him on his back.

She started to do the same thing he had done, kissing every inch of him.

She ran the side of her tongue around the curves of his chest tattoo....

"Have I ever told you how much I love tattooed men?" She giggled into his ear.

"A few times. Yes." He said gasping as she trailed her tongue down to the base of his boxers.

He twitched his legs back and forth.

"Was?" she asked smiling slightly.  
"Sind wir Spaß haben? oder nein?" she asked.  
_("Are we having fun? Or no?")  
_  
Georg moaned. Gustav looked at him.  
He raised his hands in the air, shrugging his shoulders.

Tom rolled his eyes.

Bill groaned.

He flipped over so he was on top of her.

"Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you speak German?" he asked as he nibbled on her earlobes.

"Oh? tun Sie? Also! Ich liebe die Art und Weise Sie Tanz auf die Bühne. Die Art und Weise Sie lick my clit" She said.  
_(oh? do you? Well then! I love the way you dance up on stage. The way you lick my clit.) _

]Tom felt his eyes roll back into his head. She was sexy.

Bill started growling.

"Ich liebe die Weise, die Sie mich füllen, die Weise Sie saugen und beiße mich. Die Weise nagen Sie auf meinen Lippen ab."  
_(__"I love the way you fill me, the way you suck and bite me. The way you gnaw on my lips.)_  
She said as she pulled down his boxers.

Bill put himself over her as she said; "du wünschen mich Billa. Sie möchten mich füllen. Sie möchten mich lieben und mich hören zu schr - ahh..."  
_(You want me Billa. You want to fill me. You love me and want me to hear screa -ahh...) _Her head went back as he pressed himself into her.

His face was flung back. They could not see him but they sure could imagine what his face looked like.

Tom felt a relief that was not his own.  
A joy that he should not be feeling, He had always known what Bill was feeling, but this. He never thought he wanted to.

They started moving in sync with each other.

The boys were trying their best to look away, not really for the sake of Bill and the girls privacy, but more for their own sanity.

And with the fact that it was embarrassing enough of a situation with them watching Bill shag a girl with passion, they did not need to start jacking off in a closet no less then ten inches from each other.

After two minutes of this she flipped over and rode him.  
By now Gustav was openly watching.

They did it all...up...down...spinning around.

"Maybe he was remembering the time we caught that guy in the hotel room?" Tom whispered in Georg's ear. He let out a silent chuckle.

"Oh! How I would kill for a camera now." Tom said dramatically.

The two were two entangled in each other to notice.

With a sudden jolt, Hannah came.  
Soon after Bill came also.

They lay in a sweaty heap on the bed.

"Ich liebe dich." Bill said in her ear as he gathered her in his arms.

They were shocked, not only was Bill, who never said things like that unless he meant it, saying that he loved this girl...but that they had not even known that he had been seeing her.

It was obvious that this was not the first time that they had seen each other. This was not a one night stand. Bill could not stand those.

"I love you too Bill." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
He set his face in her neck and was soon asleep.

They would have gotten out of the closet but she was still awake. Just sitting there, humming to the same song that had been playing in a loop for the last hour and forty five minutes.

By now Georg's legs had gone dead fifteen minutes ago.

Gustav wanted to chop off Toms dreads.  
And Tom was about to elbow them both in the jaws.

They had almost gotten caught when Tom felt a pair of studded boots wedging their way up his ass. When he had gone to remove them she had looked up sharply.

They had held still. Not daring to move.

She just shrugged it off a few minutes later.  
She just kept petting Bills head as she hummed along to the song in her sweet voice.

Georg had a feeling that he would not be able to hear that lullaby again with out throwing up.

"Are you still awake?" Bill asked as he woke up about two hours after he had fallen asleep.

"Yes. I never sleep." She said as he sat up a bit.

"Ja...well...that's what I get for dating a vampire."

"Better that then a Unicorn." She laughed.

"A what? I don't know was that is?" he said.

Tom looked at Georg.  
He just shrugged his shoulders to say that he did not know ether.

"You know....those white horses with the horns?" she said.

"Oh! Ja Ja....I like the vampire in you better." He said.

They sat there in comfortable (and not so comfortable for the boys in the closet) silence for a little while.

"Am I ever going to get to meet Tom, Gustav and Georg?" She asked.

"Do you think its time?" he said sighing.

"Yes. Billa, I think it is. We have been dating for a year!" she said.

"A YEAR?" Georg mouthed.

Tom was shocked. Bill had never kept something this big from him.

"I mean really Bill. We should tell them! I still don't see why you can't at least tell Tom. It's not like I have ever met him. But you two are so close."  
She said.

"I know. I just don't want the media to get after you. I don't want to break up and then have your face all over the news." Bill said in a quiet voice.

"Then we won't break up." Hannah said.

"How can you be sure!?" Bill asked. "You are going back to Texas next week, and the band and I are going on the American tour tomorrow."

Bill got up and put on his jeans that were by the door. He shoved his hand in his left pocket.

"He's nervous?" Tom said in Gustav's ear.

"I just am." The girl said.

"This could be the last time I see you." Bill said. His voice was thick with worry.

Tom felt the anger he had in his chest from Bill not telling him about this dissipate a bit with the sound of his voice.  
He really was worried.

"It won't be. I swear it." She said standing up her self.

She walked over to the closet.  
The boys breath hitched as she reached in blindly and grabbing out one of Bills longer shirts.

Tom got a very nice view.

She walked back over to him as she pulled on the shirt.

"You swear you will never leave me?" He asked.

"I do." She said taking his face in her hands.

He stepped back a step.  
She looked at him in confusion.

"Oh! I can not believe I am doing this!" he mumbled into thin air.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Tom is going to kill me, he is! I know it...what have I gotten myself into. He will never forgive me." He said again to no one.

"Do what Bill?" she asked talking a step to him. "If you think that Tom will be mad at you then don't do it. I don't want to get in the way of your relationship."

Tom felt a small admiration for her. At least she did not sound like she was trying to hurt Bill.

Georg put a hand on his shoulder.  
And for the first time that night, Tom was glad that Georg and Gustav were there.

"Do you love me?" Bill asked.

"With my whole heart." she said at once, there was not a trace of doubt in her voice.

"Are you not just dating me because I am rich or famous." He asked.

"How could you even think that?" it was an honest question.

Bill just nodded.

"Toms gonna kill me for what I am going to do." Bill said.

"Do what Bill?" She demanded.

They could see her well...but Bill's back was to them.

"This...." He said slowly.

She looked at him with wide eyes as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box out of his left pocket.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. His voice was thick, and nervous.

Even if Bill had not confided in Tom what he was doing, he was at least glad he was here.

When she was silent for a moment, Bill's hands dropped a fraction of an inch in the air.

"How could you ever think -" she ran a hand over her face. "- How could you ever think that I would not say yes?" She asked.

Bill did not move.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Bill...I will marry you." She said in an amused tone.  
Although she had tears falling fast from her eyes.

She held out her hand as Bill slipped the ring on her long finger.  
He shot up, the box being thrown on the floor, forgotten, as he kissed her hard and fast.

He spun her around.

She laughed.

He sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"How long have you been planning this? Dinner, a movie, a walk in the city in the dark...just as I love...fantastic sex....a proposal?" she asked as she put back on her jeans.

"Well...the dinner, movie and walk....about six months...and the sex...did not think that would happen." He laughed.

"Hmmmm...." She laughed as she bent down to kiss his forehead.

"I really must go." she said, sighing.

"Sleep here?" He asked.

"Nien." She said. "For all we know the rest of the gang will come and break the door down at seven." She said.

"Ja Ja...." He said, she picked up her flowers and went to leave.

"Email me, when you leave?" She said.

"I will...." He replied.

"Kay...go to sleep...god knows you need it." And with that she left.

Bill flung himself back on the bed. "OH! MEIN GOTT!" he screamed.  
"Sie hat ja gesagt" He whispered as he fell asleep.

The boys silently got out of the closet.

They made their way past the sleeping Bill and down the stairs.

They spent a whole fifteen minutes just stretching their aching limbs.

"Sooo....our dear Billa's getting married." Georg said as they crossed the street to Tom's waiting car.

Tom did not say any thing.

As they drove away Tom put on a loud, blaring rap song.  
"Sie hat Ja gesagt. She said yes." He whispered. No one heard him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**  
HEY! JUST SO YOU KNOW HANNAH WROTE THIS ALL BY HERSELF!  
YAY! AND I HAVE THE WHOLE THING JUST ABOUT WRITTEN, SO I WILL POST MORE SOON.  
YAY CAPS AND REVIEW! THIS IS NOT ALL SMUTT BTW. **


	2. Chapter 2

**BE HAPPY! HANNAH UPDATED! YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! i just wanted to let ya'll know that Emily is looking at Twincest at deviant art and keeps sending me random, dirty comments.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________**  
The next morning the three peeping Tom's went to pick up Bill at seven.

"Bill!" Georg called up the stairs.

"I'm in the bedroom." He called back.

Gustav let out a gagging noise.  
Both Tom and Georg nodded.

They walked in and saw that he was hunched over a bag and cramming a bunch of crap in it.

"Hey. I will be ready in just a minute."

"Okay..." Georg said awkwardly.

Tom looked at Bill as he shoved yet more crap into his case.

"Was?" Bill asked looking up at him.

"Nothing." Was all Tom said.

"Right, let's go." Bill said as he grabbed hold of the case. "The rest are downstairs."

Georg and Gustav fallowed Bill down the stairs.  
They grabbed hold of his other bags and were shoving them into when Tom walked up to Bill and held a long twisted, red ribbon in his face.

Tom's face had pain in it.  
At once Bill's face showed just as much pain as his brothers.

"What's this?" Tom spat.

"A ribbon." Bill stated in a small voice.

"Like for a corset piercing?" Tom asked in a strong voice.

Bill's eyes got wide as Tom said it and a hand flew to his mouth.  
"How-How?" He asked.

"You don't wanna know..." Georg mumbled under his breath with a shudder.

"Why didn't you tell us?-why didn't you tell me!" Tom shouted.

"It was for her sake! I swear it! I hated every minute of it! I did I did." Bill shouted, stomping his feet a bit like a child.

"You did not tell your own twin brother that you were dating for a year!" Tom shouted.

"I really liked her and I did not want to have her face all over the news..." Bill trailed off tearfully. yet again.

_"And now you're getting married!"_ Tom whispered harshly. By now there were people watching.

"How-how?" Bill asked.

"We have our ways and you don't want to know." Georg said again.

"I'm sorry Tommi...I am...." Bill said hanging his head in shame.

"Yeah. Whatever Bill." Was all he said as they got in the car.  
They had driven no less then fifteen feet when they saw a girl in an oversized, Nena tee shirt, standing on the sidewalk with her hands on her mouth and tears streaming down her face.  
The ring on her left hand shown brightly in the sunlight.

Tom pulled the car over sharply and rolled down the window.

"This is yours?" Tom said throwing the red ribbon out the window.

The girl caught it with her left hand.

"Nice ring." Tom said scornfully as he drove away.

The girl sobbed more as the car got further and further away.  
Bill waved once out the window.

For twenty whole minutes the girl just stood on the corner crying silently for what she had done.  
Which was in her mind, A terrible thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay. nothing new, I am still tired as hell...Its 11:00 and I have been up since 6;45.  
Normally. I wake up at 5:00 PM and Go to sleep at 6:30 Am....why? Because I'm HomeSchooled and I can! SO HA!  
Nah, I am just really weird like that. But damn happy church people and their morning-ness.  
Now I am awake and dirty. I have not taken a shower in Two days (normally. I take Two a day) but I did wash my hair in a water spicket last night. So! yeah...that was awesome...YAY CAMPING! cough*Not*Cough. Even though I hung out with a bunch of preppy girls who talk in a long drawn out whine and don't ever have any thing intelligent to input, I did get to hang out with Eric. THE COOLIST GUY ON THE PLANET! he is a sophomore in High school and one of the coolist ppl you were ever meet. He does not have a girlfriend and I don't have a shot in hell. Although it could be like Stephany Myer...she met her husband at church and they did not date till after she had finished collage.  
AHH! SHIT! NOW I WILL NEVER MARRY ERIC! I am never going to collage. DAMN YOU EMILY AND YOUR RICH RENTS!  
Thanks for listing/Ignoring my rant. On with the fic I guess.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**six weeks later. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A tall redhead in a bright green sundress stood at baggage and passenger pick up at the Greensboro Airport.

She was truly a striking figure; her long red hair fell in sexy waves down her back.  
Her sweet round face that had a splattering of freckles on her nose and forehead shown with a rare anticipation.

Some man catcalled in the distance.  
The redhead turned around, looking for her friend.  
She must be here. She always was catcalled at.

There was laughter behind her. It was short and not really full of mirth as it normally was.

"Honey! Their whistling at you! Not me!"

The redhead turned around to see a girl of around her age (twenty two) standing twenty feet away. She had short black hair with a purple stripe down the left side.  
A small sweet face, lone neck and bright green eyes framed with an excess of Smokey grey shadow.

"HANNAH!" The redhead screamed. "EMILY!" The other girl called, mocking her friend.

The redhead ran full speed to her, hugging her tight. A few people clapped as Emily hugged Hannah tighter.

"You can let go now babe." Hannah laughed as she got the life squeezed out of her.

"Are you crying?" Hannah asked as a tear fell down a freckled cheek.

"YES! Oh! Gosh! I did not know I missed you this much!" Emily shouted hugging her again.

"Emily....We grew up in different states...how is a year and a half apart that big of a deal?"

Emily just rolled her eyes.  
"So how was Germany?" Emily asked as they walked over to get Hannah's bags.

"German-ey-ish?" she said shrugging.

"OH! Come on! Can I have a little more detail?" Emily asked as they walked across the parking lot.

"Did you meet any boys? How was your classes? _Did you meet any boys?_" Emily asked giggling.

"Yes....Met plenty of them....and they were great....I am glad I finished getting my degree there." Hannah said.

"Are you going to put out any applications for a job?" Emily asked.

"Yeah...I have an interview with the Austin Harold when I get back to Austin next week."

"That's cool..." Emily said as they climbed into her little blue VW Bug.

"Yep." Was Hannah's reply.

They sat in silence as Emily drove to a little café.

"What's with the shirt?" Emily asked. "You normally don't go for big and baggy...more like tight and form fitting."

They got out of the car and walked into the little café.

"Friend of mine gave it to me." Hannah said vaguely.

"Like a guy friend?" Emily asked slyly.

Hannah did not answer "Table for two please" Hannah asked the lady at the counter.

The lady led them to a table and said that the waiter would be right there.

"You look sad?" Emily said looking at Hannah.

"I'm not sad." Hannah said looking out the window.

"Are you sure?"

"I got up really early and only got like three hours of sleep last night." She said still looking out the window, Emily even looked out the window to see what had her best friend so interested.  
She saw nothing.

"Hey...my name is Mat, what can I get you two?" A tall, dark, and handsome waiter asked as he eyed Emily's cleavage. Hannah rolled her eyes at how blind Emily was.

"Umm...I think I will just have a water." Emily said looking at her menu.

"okay...and for you Mrs. Lee?" the guy said smirking.

"Mrs. Lee?" Emily asked.

"Like Amy Lee?" The guy said.

"The chick from Evenessence" Hannah said when she saw Emily's confused look.

"Oh! right...I love that band"

"I - I think I will have a long Island Ice Tea." Hannah said looking at the back of Emily's menu. "And I'm Punk not Goth."

Mat raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Booze this early Miss Jett?" He asked as Emily shouted "Hannah!"

"Yes...well...I need it....And woot Joan Jett!" Hannah said.

"Can I see your card please?" he said.

"yeah yeah." Hannah got out her card and handed it to the man.

"Okay...you sure?" he asked giving it back to her.

"Sure as I am sure that Georg Listing is a hunk."

The guy laughed. "I don't know who that is." He said starting to flirt with her until he saw the ring on her finger.

"German rock star." Emily said.

"Ahh....well...I will be right back with your drinks." He said as he left.

Hannah sat back and put her arms behind her head.

"What's in a Long Island Ice Tea any way?" Emily asked.

"Rum, Tequila, Vodka, Gin, Sugar, lemon and Coke." Hannah said as she closed her eyes.

"That's a lot of alcohol this early! My gosh Hannah! It's eleven in the afternoon."

"That's why you will be driving -."

"I always drive."

"Yes. There is a reason for that -." Hannah said nodding.

"You hate to drive." Emily cut her off again.

"As I was saying! And as long as I eat I won't get to drunk...I don't get drunk I just get sleepy." Hannah said closing her eyes again.

"Yeah! Well...I think you are the only person that I know that can do a round of shots and not act buzzed at all." Emily said as the waiter came with their drinks.

"Good luck with that." The guy said laughing as he started to walk away...  
"You will be driving won't you?"

He asked Emily spinning back around.

"Yes! Don't worry. She can barely drive as it is with out being _Drunk!"_

"I can too drive. I'm just not a big fan of it is all." Hannah said as the waiter walked away laughing.

"Whatever Hann - OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Emily gasped as Hannah picked up her drink with her left hand.

"What's what?" Hannah asked alarmed.

"THAT!" Emily said as she grabbed hold of her best friend's hand.

The ring truly was beautiful.  
A slim band in a Celtic pattern wound its way around Hannah's long, bony finger.  
There was a large, oval, onyx set in the middle with four ruby leaves rapping around the front of the onyx. Diamonds were placed around the stone.

"Oh...that_....took you long enough_." Hannah said grabbing her hand back.

"You did not say you met a guy!" Emily shouted standing up.  
"LET A LONE A RICH ONE WITH GREAT TASTE!"

"Who said I met a guy." Hannah said crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"NOT YOU! THAT'S WHO!" Emily said.

"Well I didn't. I just found it in this little junk store. I just had to have it." Hannah said looking at the ring in admiration.

"Hmmm...I don't believe you." Emily said as she sat back down.

"It's nice though...it looks like you." Emily said.

"You think so?" Hannah said looking at it again.

"Most deff." Emily said laughing.  
"Its good to have you back Hannah."

The two old friends talked while Emily ate her salad and Hannah her hamburger.

After they had finished eating Emily walked out the car leaving Hannah at the table.  
She came back with a large bag.

"What's that?" Hannah asked.

"For you!" Emily giggled.

She spun Hannah around and put a black blind fold on her eyes.

"EMILY! What the hell are you doing?" Hannah said starting to take it off.  
Emily slapped at her hands.

"Do you trust me?" Emily asked.

"Not at the moment." Hannah said.

"Okay fair enough." Emily said. "But you have to trust me."

Emily started to pull Hannah to the bathroom.

"Put this on." Emily said giving Hannah a black, sleeveless dress that had a corset like front to it and a large, fluffy skirt that came down to her knees. It had red sculls coming up the side.

Once Hannah had come out of the bathroom she said "now...why the hell did I just change into a dress when all I want to do is go home?" Hannah asked.

"You will see." Emily smirked as Hannah felt her way out of the bathroom stall.

"This way." Emily said as she dragged Hannah to the table to get their stuff.  
She put the tab on the table and started pushing Hannah out the door.  
But when she saw the bright red ribbon clawing its way up her friends back she was less then happy.

"EWW EWWW EWW HANNAH!" Emily yelled. A few people turned to look at her.  
"I thought that when you said that you were getting your back pierced you were joking!"

"Why would I be kidding?" Hannah mumbled.

"Dude that's sick!" Mat said looking at her back.  
"Yeah! Sick as in gross!" Emily commented.

"And I love the tattoo." He said again.

"Thanks!" Hannah said.

"Whatever....we is late enough as it is." Emily said still grossed out by her back.

"Late for what?" Hannah whined as Emily shoved her in the car.

"You'll see!" Emily giggled as she drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! This is not a rant, but you must read! The poodle thing, is a real convo.  
I am not kidding! it was like an 45 minutes long. loosly translated, Georg is Mat (who really wanted to know)  
Tom is me. And Gustav is John (a 20 something Collage student, he was not as cross as Gustav but he said the same thing. it was really funny)**

SO THIS IS FOR THEM! although lets all hope that they don't read it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hannah was not very happy as Emily drove to their destination.

Her blindfold was still on as Emily helped her out of the car.

"You know that if you do something stupid I will kill you?" Hannah said.

"yes, yes I know....now...you are gonna hate me...but put your iPod in and blast it." Emily said reaching into Hannah's purse and putting it in Hannah's hand.

"Do I trust you?" Hannah asked as she turned the nano onto shuffle.

"Yep!" Emily giggled.

"Alright..." Hannah put the buds in her ears and turned it on.

For the next hour and a half Hannah was shuffled to their destination, all the while blasting the likes of Joan Jett, Green day, The Clash, Kenny Chesney and Jonny Cash.  
oh! And Tokio hotel.

Once Emily pulled her ear buds out only to have Emily tell her to state that she was in fact not being abducted.  
Hannah felt at the time that it was not the time for blunt wit so she just went along with it.

After she was shoved onto a small place Emily took out her ear buds.

"We are on a plane. Don't worry. Put your ears back in." that was all she said.

And indeed they were on a plane.  
Hannah felt the ground move from her feet as she sat blindfolded.

After this she was going to kill Emily. Even if she took her to London.  
Or some fantastic thing like that.

Hannah felt the momentary happy thought of maybe she was just taking her back to Austin Texas from which she came.

Although an hour and a half into it Hannah was aloud to take off her things.  
They sat in good company, just keeping up with each other.  
Two hours after that a flight attendant came up and rubbed her nose right in Emily's face.  
Emily looked at her as if they had shared a great secret.

And Hannah, who was not as daft as she seemed just said; "No need for the spy talk. I will put the stuff back on."  
Emily and the lady laughed.

Soon Hannah felt herself landing.

Hannah was herded off the plane and into a brisk outside air.

"Where are we?" Hannah asked taking out an earbud.  
By now her ears were starting to hurt.

"You'll see..." Emily laughed.

Hannah never knew Emily could be so devious.

"I have taught you well young grasshopper." Hannah sighed as she plugged back into Hinder.

Soon Hannah was shoved into a car and they drove off.  
Well...someone drove for them.

About twenty minutes after that Emily led Hannah out into the same brisk air.

"OH! MY GOD IT REEKS!" Hannah shouted as she took a breath.

"Kinda yeah..." Emily giggled.

She lead her a few steps.  
"EMILY! THIS BETTER BE GOOD!" Hannah shouted, she could not hear over the music in her ears.

"You don't have to yell." Emily mumbled.  
Hannah, who had paused her music fifteen seconds ago said, "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Emily rubbed her temples as she showed the man her pass.

The man showed them the way.  
Emily grabbed hold of Hannah's hand.

There was a man talking in the background.

Then more men. They were talking rather fast.

There was a shout of ""ICH WURDE NICHT WISSEN! ICH HABE NOCH NIE STARB PUDE-"

"Hallo!" some one said cutting off the shout.

At once Hannah took off her blindfold.

She looked in shock at the group in front of her.  
Hannah spun on her heels.

"Emily you're an idiot."

"How am I an idiot? I bring you here, as a surprise. And what do you do to repay me? You call me an idiot!" Emily said a tad cross.

"You brought me to a Tokio Hotel concert." Hannah said just as crossly.

"I brought you backstage!" Emily corrected.

"I can't believe you did this!" Hannah said putting her face in the hands.

"_Oh! Thank you Emily for taking me to meet my favorite band in the world-." _Emily said in a sarcastic imitation of Hannah's voice. It was not very good though, she sounded nothing like Hannah. Emily's voice was deeper then hers.

" -Next to Joan Jett." Hannah cut her off.

Hannah spun around to face the boys who were looking at the two with their mouths open.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll leave." Hannah said starting to leave.  
She was half way to the door when Bill shouted "HANNAH! WAIT!" as he grabbed hold of her elbow.

Emily's jaw dropped. _How did he know Hannah's name?_

Bill put his hands on his shoulders.

They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity before Bill shouted; "oh! What the hell?" He stooped down and brought her into his arms as he kissed her hard and fast.

At first Hannah was stiff, then she relaxed as her arms wound around his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just realized that Mat is the poodle Prio fire maniac, and the waiter has the same name.....thats odd.  
**_________________

**(Toms third)  
**  
Tom had been waiting with the others.  
A girl who had won a song writing contest was coming to meet them.

He did not know much about her but he was sure that she would be just the same as all the other fan girls.

Bill and he had come to terms about Hannah, Bill's girlfriend/soon-to-be-wife.

He knew that Bill was going to do it.  
He knew that Bill would give up on Tom for this girl.

And in some way Tom was jealous of this girl.

After a bit of shouting Tom had asked once again why Bill chose to hid her from him.  
"I love her and don't want to loose her to the paparazzi." was Bill's answer.

So...Tom, coming to the conclusion that nothing was going to change in the foreseeable future decided to ask Bill about her.

Bill told him how funny, caring, and full of life Hannah was.  
Bill told him that she had the weirdest taste in music, how she loved Punk Rock and Country at the same time, how she liked just about everything under the sun but the stuff she hated, she hated with a passion, how she was like a walking Lyrics website and would sing to every song on the radio even if she hated the

song, how she thought Eric Clapton really was awesome, how she had always wanted to play the piano when she was a kid but never had the money for lessons. So now she was teaching herself.

Bill told Tom about how she was crazy and random, really really random.  
About how she would just bust out with things known, unknown and things that you never would have thought you would need to know.

About how she was punk, not Goth, how she hated it when people called her Goth.  
How much she did not like bubblegum pop.

How she used huge words that no one knew what they meant.

About how she was a fantastic writer, how she would spin tails from nothing with just a pen and paper.

About how she hated to use pens and paper to write because her handwriting was soo bad that you could not read it, that she would rather use a Word Document.

Bill told Tom about how Hannah loved to swim, that if she could she would swim all day long.

He told him about how she loved to read, how she loved Fantasy Fiction and great tails of epic battles and gore, but could not stand cheesy romances.

How she loved to eat oranges, even though she was allergic to them.

About how her best friends name was Emily, how she was more like a sister to Hannah then a friend. How she wished they could see each other more often, they lived in different states.

Bill told Tom all about her.  
And by the time he was finished Tom was not angry any more.  
He knew that Bill loved her and he knew that she was the reason that Bill had been so happy the last few months.

So, as they set up for their first gig of the tour he came to the conclusion that he was happy for Bill.

They had started off in Baltimore Maryland on the way there Bill told Georg and Gustav all about her.

Tom just sort of zoned out. It was not that he was still _Angry _with Bill. But he was still hurt that he had not talked to him about it before this.

So as they got to New York for the next show things were pretty quiet between Bill and Tom.

Bill knew that he had hurt Tom greatly, so he did not push the silence.

Georg was about to be pushed over the edge with the tenuous silence.  
And Gustav was just happy that the two had finely shut up.

Jost had said that the girl was going to be here at 6:30, the show started at 7:45.  
They loved fans, so it was not that big of a deal.  
Tom just hoped that she was not all screamy, they got aggravating sometimes.

The thing was for two passes, so he also hoped that who ever she brought was not screamy also. He did not think that Gustav could handle that, he had been rather bitchy as of late.

Tom was talking to Georg and Gustav about something random.  
Bill was standing next to them, not really talking, but listening just the same.

"-But come on! Wouldn't it be soo awesome to have a green poodle!?" Georg asked.

"Ja! I could dye Scotty Purple." Tom responded.

"How do you dye a poodle any how? Like, do you have to get its hair done at a salon where Bill gets his hair dyed?" Georg asked Gustav.

"I really wouldn't know, I have never dyed a poodle." Gustav said in a slow voice as Bill chuckled.

"I think you would just get it done at the dog groomer." Tom said.

"And why do people dye their dogs pink anyhow?" Georg said.

"I don't know....but it would still be wicked to have a green poodle." Tom said back.

"Would it like hurt the dog?" Georg asked Gustav.

"I really wouldn't know, I have never dyed a poodle." Gustav said again.

"If I dye a poodle would it bleed that color?" Georg asked.

"I really wouldn't know, I have never dyed a poodle." Gustav said again.

"What are you going to do? Poke it and see?" Tom asked laughing.

"Well no...I guess not..."

"What's a labradoodle?" Tom asked.

"It's a blend of a Labrador and a Poodle. It looks like a Poodle but it has softer hair." Bill said quietly.

"If I had a Green Poodle I would just walk around the Nachbarschaft with it." Georg said looking wistfully in the air. "I would walk down the street and when some one asked me what I was doing with a green dog I would say 'Taking it for a walk around the neighborhood.

"If I had a Labrador. I would dye it red and name it Clifford The Big Red Dog..." Tom said. "Can you die a Labrador Red?"

_"I really wouldn't know, I have never dyed a poodle."_ Gustav said again, this time a bit testier.

"Would it be girly to dye a poodle green? Or is green a manly color, not like pink?" Georg asked.

"I WOULD NOT KNOW! I HAVE NEVER DYED A POODL-." But Gustav's sentience was cut off by Bill saying "Hallo!" brightly.

Tom tunred around to see a girl take off a blind fold and look sharply at Bill.

Some where in the back of his mind he registered it as Hannah, but he was too busy looking at the girl in the Green dress.

she was wearing a tight fitting green dress, and tall black heels.

Her face was round and sweet, splattered with freckles.

Her nose was a small, snub thing sitting in between her cheeks perfectly.

But her eyes, mien gott her eyes!  
They were big, round and full.  
They were the most beautiful color of blue Tom had ever seen.  
A deep, cornflower blue, they were.  
Like the deep of the ocean, clear and full of light.  
There was an innocence and a rare hope for absolutely nothing shined with in them.

Her hair was a deep shade of red and her lips were full and pink.  
Tom felt his breath quicken as Hannah turned to her.

"Emily you're an idiot." Hannah said placing her hands on her hips and looking oddly like his mother.

"How am I an idiot? I bring you here, as a surprise. And what do you do to repay me? You call me an idiot!" The beautiful girl said crossly.  
She put her hands over her chest as she crossed her arms, her lips pulled into a pout.

It was very different from the purse that was placed on Hannah's lips.  
Hers looked fierce as apposed to Emily's, who looked rather cute.

"You brought me to a Tokio Hotel concert." Hannah said just as crossly.

"I brought you backstage!" Emily corrected.

"I can't believe you did this!" Hannah said throwing her head in her hands. Over all it was very dramatic.

Georg and Gustav were looking between the two in interest.  
Bill had a look of guilt on his face.  
**  
**"_Oh! Thank you Emily for taking me to meet my favorite band in the world-." _Emily said in a sarcastic imitation of Hannah's voice.  
She looked like she was going to cry, like she was trying hard not to.  
Tom wanted nothing more then to gather her in his arms.

" -Next to Joan Jett." Hannah cut her off.  
Tom wondered how she could be so callous to her friend.  
A friend who was saposta be like a sister to her.  
**  
**She spun around and faced the boys.

Her eyes lingered on Bills face as her tongue darted out to lick her lips and her hands twitched by her side, like she wanted to grasp for something.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll leave." Hannah said starting to walk away.

Bill looked at Tom with a despairing look on his face.  
Tom, seeing that this was the last place for cruelty, threw his head back and gestured at him to go after her.

"HANNAH! WAIT!" Bill yelled, as he grabbed hold of her elbow.

Emily's jaw dropped.

Tom had the momentary thought of how nice her teeth were.

Bill put his hands on his shoulders.

They stayed like that, not moving for a long while.  
Emily waved her hands at Georg and mouthed '_What the hell is going on?' _

Gustav pointed to his ring finger and then to Hannah and Bill in turn.  
_'NO!' _was her confused answer.

"Oh! What the hell?" Bill shouted as he stooped down and brought Hannah into his arms as he kissed her hard and fast.  
**  
**At first Hannah was stiff, then she relaxed as her arms wound around his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Right! two points. one) sorry this is so short.  
But I am posting the rest of the fic as you read.  
Two) Sorry it took so long.  
As always, Please review. It means the world to us and it only takes a moment.  
Danke. Hannah.**

**(Tom's third.) **

"Are you gonna fill me in or am I gonna have to start bugging the hell out of Saki?" Emily asked tapping her on the shoulder.

Hannah broke the kiss and said in a rush; "I went to a coffee shop in Berlin about a year and a half ago at three in the morning, it just so happened that their Recording studio was right across the street. Bill was across the room, and we kind of looked at each other so I got up and sat down next to him, we got to talking and we stayed till the sun came up and he asked me out for lunch, and I said that I was going to be asleep during lunch but dinner would be great. So we went to dinner at this little place in the middle of Berlin, the place was tiny and run down but they had the best damn Bratkartoffeln in the world – "

"Bratkrtoffeln?" Emily asked.

"Its pan fried Potatoes." Hannah said leaning onto Bill's chest.

"I should have guessed…" Emily said as Hannah picked back up the story at a faster pace.

"So we went to this little place and ate the best fucking Potatoes that I have ever had and then he took me home and kissed me on the front step. Well that was it so after he had kissed me we started dating, but Bill didn't want to tell the press or his brothers so we kept it a secret. Well a few weeks ago, right before they were leaving we went on a date and he took me to see the last Harry Potter, and then he took me to dinner, and then we went for a walk in the city, it was at night and soo pretty."

"What is with you and taking a walk in the dark?" Emily asked sighing.

"It's more magical that way." Hannah said. "And then we got home and we –" She stopped for a moment. " – Then he got down on one knee and proposed."

Emily's face split into a huge smile. "That's sooooo sweeet!" she cooed.

"It was very sweet, but he had still not told Tom, and they were leaving on tour. Some how the boys found out and Tom was pissed, so he's still mad at me I would assume, I hurt them really bad." She said leaning even more into Bill's chest. "Badly. I hurt them badly." Hannah then corrected herself.

"It's not your fault." Bill cooed, "I should have told him."

"Damn right you should have told me." Tom muttered.

Hannah broke away from Bill and walked over to Tom.  
She rapped her hands around his waist as tears dripped from her eyes.  
Tom awkwardly patted her on the back. She stepped back and looked at him with her arms rapped around herself.

"I'm really really really really sorry. I am, I did not mean to hurt you, please forgive me?" She said letting out a sob.

"It's okay." Tom said rubbing the back of his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Emily's Third Pov.)**

To tell the truth, Emily was shocked.

Not only was her best friend engaged.  
But to Bill Kaulitz… Rock star Bill Kaulitz.

At first Emily was really hurt by her friends words, She had worked hours upon hours on that song.

Then after the kiss and after Hannah had explained, she forgave her.

Hannah could lie through her teeth if she really wanted it.  
She could keep a straight face through anything, if she wanted to.

But Hannah was too much of a chatter box to normally keep secrets.

"My theory is that if I ramble on about useless things then you won't notice the things that I really want to keep secret." Hannah had once said.

What she was really talking about were not telling her strict parents that she was posting story's online that had very animated sex scenes.

But Hannah also applied it to real life.

Hannah and Emily didn't have any secrets from each other.

Sure…there were things that they just did not tell.  
But that was more out of laziness and Hannah's bad memory then anything.

Emily watched as Hannah walked over to a boy about Bill's age with a smooth face, baggy clothes, a lip ring, and dread locks.

She felt her heart stop when she saw him.

He had a look about him. And in that instant all other thoughts of being mad at Hannah flew out of her head.

Emily watched as Hannah rapped her hands around his waist as tears dripped from her eyes. Emily saw that Hannah was truly sorry for what she had thought she had done.  
Although In Emily's Point of view that it seemed that Bill had done more of the lying then she had.

Tom awkwardly patted her on the back.  
He caught Emily's eye over Hannah's shoulder.

When she looked at him she felt as if the world had shifted.  
In one great movement the poll's had swapped.  
North was now Tom Kaulitz.

In the back of her mind Emily heard a voice saying that it was most likely the fact that she was in the same room with a celebrity that made her feel that way.  
But on the other corner of her mind there was a resounding NO ITS NOT!

Emily averted her eyes over to Georg and Gustav as Hannah let go and sobbed something.

Georg was standing there looking thoroughly bemused.

Gustav had his arms pinned beneath each other and was looking at the uncomfortable Bill in interest.

Emily looked up just as Tom said "It's okay." He said while he rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion.

Deep down Emily had always thought that that was incredibly sexy.

Emily went right back to staring.|  
Tom looked up at that moment.

Their eyes locked and it seemed they could not look away from each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**At last this is over, So sad :'( from what I understand this is one of Emily's faves...who knows...any who! Thanks for reading and PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**

Hannah.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hannah looked at Tom.  
She gave a confused look when she saw him staring.

She turned her head to where he was looking.

When she saw Emily looking right back at him Hannah looked back and forth between them.

She walked up to Emily.  
"Why are you looking at Tom?" she asked.

"Uhhhuuhh." Emily muttered.

"The pink bunny's have kidnapped the yellow turtle and have taken Gustav the sexy stripping fireman hostage. OH! And David Hasselhoff is really the queen of Sheba!" Hannah said to her.

"Hmm…" was Emily's reply.  
She and Tom were still looking at each other.

Bill walked up to Hannah and looked at Tom like he was mad.

Gustav and Georg looked like they were at the point of laughter.

"Five minutes till show." Some one called in the distance.

"Emily? Can I have your Touch? My iPod is getting a bit old."

"Sure sure." Emily said, waving one hand in the air.

"AWESOME!" Hannah shouted as she reached into Emily's pocket and pulled out her iPod.

"Let's see here….ah! How about a little Panic! At the disco?" Hannah mumbled as she started playing 'The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage'.

Emily's head snapped up.

"What are you doing!?" she asked.

"Playing my iPod?" Hannah asked with an innocent smile.

"Your iPod?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, my iPod. You said I could have it." Hannah smirked holding up the small devise.

"When did I say that!?" Emily shouted.

"When you were making gooey eyes at Tommi over there. You also said that you wanted to have a threesome with the pink bunny and yellow turtle, while David Hasselhoff the queen of Sheba rapes Gustav the sexy stripping fireman with obscene sexual acts and polka."

Gustav and Georg bust out laughing as Bill laughed hysterically next to the girls.

"I didn't say any of that!" Emily said crossly.

"Yes you did. You can ask the G's if you like." Hannah said in a serous voice.

"Did I say that?!" Emily asked in a snide tone as she grabbed her priceless iPod away from Hannah.

"Every word of it!" Georg and Gustav said at the same time.

"TWO MINUTES TILL SHOW!" Some one yelled as people rushed around.

Some one walked up and gave Bill a blow horn.

"We have to go, Stay please?" Bill asked looking into Hannah's eyes.

"Until the world becomes a desolate waste land, the lord has his apocalypse and Obama is white!"

"Huh?" Both Emily and Bill asked.

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I will be here when you get back. And if I have any say in it I will be here and the end of the rest of your concerts waiting for a sweaty, giddy kiss." Hannah smiled.

"I love you." Bill said in awe.

"I know." Hannah smirked.

"LET'S GO BOYS!"

There was screaming outside.

Bill pecked Hannah on the cheek, took her by the hand and bounded off to the stage. Georg and Gustav fallowed, still laughing.  
Hannah ran back into the room and looked at Tom.

"The next time you decide that you are gonna watch us shag I am gonna shove something long, metal and rusty up that ass of yours." She said as she walked away.

Tom looked a bit red in the face.

"I don't even want to know." Emily mumbled.

Tom seemed to have regained his composure as he looked over at Emily.  
She smiled coyly.

He looked over quickly in the direction of the stage then ran over to Emily.

"Tom Kaulitz." He said holding out his hand.

"Emily white." She smiled as she shook his hand.

He smiled as he held onto it.

"Will you be here when I get back?" he asked.

"Yeah…I think I will be…" Emily said.

He cracked a huge grin, kissed her knuckles leaving her weak in the gut and bounded off to the stage in much the same fashion as Bill.

Emily let out a huge giddy squeal as the first cords of Break Away started.

Fin.

____________________________________________


End file.
